


Wait I’m Your What? Turtles And Female Reader

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: An OT5 relationship with the turtles and you the reader.





	Wait I’m Your What? Turtles And Female Reader

You didn’t know what was happening. All you knew was that you had to run. Run fast and as far away as you could for that was all you could do. You looked behind you to peek a glance over your shoulder at who the hell was chasing you down. It was some purple dragons and foot ninja. Scared and defenseless you run into an alley that had no way out. You turned shaking in fear from them as you backed up and fell down onto the ground a crying mess. As they got closer and closer to you you see four shades dart past them and take them out in one fell swoop. You looked up at masked eyes and one held their hand to pick you up from where you stumbled. You took their hand and mumbled a thank you dusting yourself off from dirt.  
“You know miss it is dangerous for a lady like you to be out wandering alone at this time of night,” Donnie said.  
“Yeah you could’ve gotten hurt or killed just now!” Mikey said.  
“I-I know but I was on my way to visit somebody. They needed me,” you said to them.  
“Well we’re glad ya didn’t get hurt. Are ya ok?” Raph asked you.  
“Come with us we’ll take make sure you’re taken home safe and sound,” Leo cooed to you. It made you jolt and shiver for some reason. The sounds of their voices were making you wet down below. They could smell your arousal as juices dripped down from your legs. Smirking they each picked you up taking you back to the lair with them. You were a flushing blushing mess.  
“I-I don’t know what’s come over me. I-is there anyway I can thank you guys for saving me?” you ask them. They immediately had the perfect thought on how.  
“You’ll see what we’re gonna do,” Raph growled playfully to you.  
You were somehow strangely excited on what they were gonna do to you and you shudder in delight just thinking about it. They took you to what looked like a dojo and laid you down gently on the floor. They hovered over you smirking at you. You blushed as your eyes adjusted eyed widening and you gasped. They were turtles!  
“Pl-please do me right here and now!” you commanded them in a gentle shy tone as you stuttered again. They only nodded with smirks still plastered on their faces as Leo leaned down and smashed his lips to yours tasting your mouth as he slipped his tongue past your lips. While this was happening Donnie and Mikey made sure to nip and nibble giant hickeys on both sides of your neck. Raph didn’t wanna feel left out so he began sucking hickeys across your shoulders as you moaned from their ministrations. Leo battled his tongue with yours for dominance as he wrestled with it. Donnie Mikey and Raph began leaving hickeys down the valleys to your breasts ribs and then stomach. As Leo came out on top you needed to breath for air and you elicited a moan for them arching your back. Leo and Donnie groped your breasts then took your nipples into their wet mouths swirling their tongues around the areola said making your nipples harden. You mewled in pleasure as Mikey and Raph were getting turned on from the noises you were making. They each put a digit into your virginal womb rubbing and stroking along your walls finger fucking you.  
“Ahh guys please!” you managed to whimper out letting them whatever they wanted to you. Now was the fun part. All of them stopped what they were doing and took their fingers outta you and Donnie and Mikey put you on top of their plastrons while Raph and Leo went onto your sides. Donnie and Mikey entered your ass from behind while Raph and Leo entered you upfront. You began screaming in pain as it was hard enough to have four turtles lengths inside of you. They chirped to you whispering sweet nothings into your ears as you slowly adjusted to each one of them. The pain turned to pleasure and you gripped onto Raph’s and Leo’s shoulders as they plowed and pounded into you whole Donnie and Mikey slapped your butt cheeks thrusting faster and harder into you.  
“Wh-What’s your names?” you moaned out asking them.  
They each said Donnie, Mikey, Raph and Leo.  
You screamed out their names as all four of them grounded their hips against yours skin slapping against skin. You mewled scratching onto Raph’s and Leo’s shoulders arching your back shuddering in delight. They thrusted deeper into you trying to find your sensitive spots. Donnie and Mikey reached as far as they could go inside your ass and both released their highs into you pulling out of you panting. Meanwhile Raph and Leo were not even close to done yet. They still searched for your g spot as they increased their speed and pace as you groan and whimper again. Raph and Leo found your core eventually and reached their peaks orgasming into you pulling out of you panting heavily while Donnie and Mikey groped your butt cheeks. You cutely let out one last whimper before exhaustion came over you and you fell asleep. They all smiled laying you down in a bed and all got in next to you with Raph on your right thigh Leo on your left thigh and Mikey on your left side and Donnie on your right side all drifting off to sleep dreaming about their mate.


End file.
